The mistery of the girl from Wonderland
by archangelclovisthecookielover
Summary: Octavian-the augur, meanie, idiot, terrible enemy. But he isn't always like that. When he is with his girlfriend(amazingly, he has one), he is very kind and loveble. But Lia Marcello isn't a proper demigod, even tho she is a daughter of Somnia/Morpheus. She has to disappear, and he follows her to a rabbit's hole. Then he finds out that the perfect girl is the White queen's daughter
1. Chapter 1

Lia paced back and forth outside Jupiter's temple, waiting for Octavian who was doing a bloody ritual-which sadly includes slashing of teddy bears bellies-inside. Being the camp's augur, Octavian is influential and highly regarded by some, but many campers don't like him. (Well...you know what I mean) But inspite of that, Lia likes him, err, not just like  
but LOVE. And she knows he feels the same way for her too. She's the only one who can tame him. They'd been on for like three months.

The rumbling of the sky finally ceased and the door creaked open. Octavian's heart went 'thump thump' as he saw her girlfriend waiting for him Lia, the daughter of Somnia (Morpheus in Greek). Her long brown hair looked golden under the bright sunlight and she looked even younger as it danced along with the wind. Her golden dagger and breastplate glittered gloriously, reflecting his thin pale face.

**"Hey. What brought you here?"** he said wearily.

Lia giggled. **"Am I not allowed to visit my boyfriend?"**

Octavian leaned and kissed her in the right cheek which made her blush. She examined Octavian and said, **"You look horrible...I mean stressed out. You should go take a rest for a while. Come with me."**She grabbed his hand and started dragging him out of the Temple Hill. They stopped on Via Principalis.

The guy sighed and touched the penguin stuffed toy hanging on his belt. **"I always see bad omens. Something terrible's gonna happen. Those Greeks-"**

**"Shh."** She turned to face him and placed her fingers on his lips. **"Enough with that. Oh look at you. You badly need a break."**

**"Ugh. Amelia. No."**  
**"Trust me."**  
**"Not that Somnia thing again. Don't-"**

Lia snapped her fingers. The last thing Octavian saw before he fell into a deep sleep, was his girlfriend's beautiful blue-gray caught him in her arms and carried him to his bunk. "**Sleep well, my darling. See you on dreamland. I hope you are better when you wake up."**She layed next to him and got asleep also.


	2. Chapter 2

Lia woke up from somebody's _'Awh!' _and tried hard not to scream. That was Kathalina-Octavian's annoying Little sister.

**"Kata,"** Lia whispered, **"Can't people have some PERSONAL space?"**

**"Err,"** she whispered also, **" if it's with my brother, NO."**

Lia sighed, stood up and kissed Octavian's forehead.

**"And…it's 10 am."**

**"What?!"** she turned to Kata."**I'm late. My brother is waiting for me."**She run out f the 1st cohort**."And don't wake him up, he need a rest."**

Kata nodded and Lia got out of the camp. She made a portal and went to Camp Half-Blood. Her brother, who was waiting for her by the lake, looked pissed off. She muttered some _'I'm sorry' _and he crossed arms. He didn't like hat his sister is going out with Octavian.

She was breathing heavily and her waist-long hair was on ponytail**."What do you want to talk about, Billy?"**

**You were with that Roman again, weren't you?"**he looked at her.

Her eyes become stormly**. "Billy, what's your problem with him?"**

**"You are spending too much time with him. You are starting to be more roman."**

She sighed_. 'He'll never understand love.'_, she thought to herself.

~Meanwhile in camp Jupiter~

Octavian woke up**."I know this was a dream. But I don't want it to end."**

**"C'mon! You missed your girlfriend's disappearing."**, Kata screamed at him.

**"So she was actually here?!"**, he glared at his sister.**"And you didn't wake me up?!"**

**"She told me not to, it's not my fault."**

**"What's the time?"**, he stood up from his bed. His sister looked at her watch.

**"11.30 am"**

**"Wh-wh-WHAT?!"**, he got some teddy bear and ran to the temple screaming curses at himself.

**"They are always late for something."**, Kata said, while crossing her arms and shaking her head.


End file.
